


【茜言万雨】香草度假村

by CitrusOranges



Series: 香草渡假村 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)
Genre: F/F, OOC, PWP, 一些现实背景下有的没的的短篇, 两个人原来都是单身设定, 写得很烂, 基本上都是在搞黄, 茜1雨0
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: 搞黄专用
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Series: 香草渡假村 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. 别哭啦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已经在一起了 是一公之后的哭包万和雨绮宝贝

张雨绮没见过万茜哭成这个样子。也正常，这是她最快确定关系的一次恋爱，她俩认识不到一个月，还没来得及看过对方各种尴尬窝囊犯傻的时刻，就已经在床上滚过好几轮了。

真的很奇怪，就是看对了眼，成年人嘛，看对上眼，出去一起过个夜上个床，很正常的。但张雨绮没想到万茜会在第三次出去开房的时候就问她，她们是什么关系。

张雨绮一直觉得自己选男人眼光很差，那就罢了，男人不成选女人吧。倒也有一些中意的，可是没人问她关系不关系的事情。怎么说呢，娱乐圈里面，这种事情不可能见得了光，与其最后闹得难看或者惨淡收场，不如不确定关系。只做爱不谈感情，多轻松。

可是万茜问她“要交往吗”。她甚至没先走个过场，问问她，她们现在是什么关系之类的，就一句“要交往吗”。一副“我把话撂这儿了，你看着办吧”的样子，硬是把张雨绮给问愣了。

“好啊。”张雨绮说出这句话的时候还是有那么一点点后悔的，但是说都说了，她不能反悔。于是爬起来，去床头柜那把手机捞过来，开始给人发信息。

“你在干嘛？”万茜好奇地凑过来。

张雨绮手没停下：“跟我的炮友说再见。”

万茜也愣了一下，很快又笑起来，额前的碎发都跟着她抖起来，张雨绮停下手指看她：“我是说真的。你不生气？”

“不生气，生气做什么？谢谢你这么坦诚。”接着她凑过去跟她接吻。

张雨绮闭上了眼，想着还好答应了，我真喜欢她。

-

看到万茜进来的时候，张雨绮松了口气，她没挤过去，心里估摸着，怎么也得避点嫌。看着万茜被人拥着走进屋子，哭得脸都红了，张雨绮脑子还没转过来呢，还在想着“我的妈吓死我了还以为她被淘汰了”。

万茜肿着眼睛去找张雨绮的身影。她穿的绿色，像只绿色的小虎皮鹦鹉，在人群中怪惹眼的。万茜松了口气，她心里也猜得到张雨绮不会这么早淘汰，但还是紧张了一下。她还在就好了。

可能是哭得晕了，她也没想那么多，没来得及过脑子，手就先伸出去了。“我的雨绮宝贝——”

看人哭得惨兮兮的，要自己抱，张雨绮总算回过神来，张开手臂迎她，嘴里念着：“我在，我在呢。”然后想也没想，就踮脚使劲把人往上举。心里还寻思着，安慰女孩子就该这样吧，亲亲抱抱举高高不就好了。

“我这不是在呢吗？”张雨绮软着声音，把人放下来。万茜总算是笑了：“你劲儿怎么那么大啊？”

张雨绮这时候就不记得避嫌了，拿手去揩万茜的眼泪：“对啊，我健身啊。怎么样，改天让你体验一把我到底多大劲？”

意味不明的目光扫过来的时候，张雨绮才反应过来，心里暗骂了句脏话，转头笑嘻嘻的回人家：“怎么样，要不要跟姐一起去体验一把拳击？”

“走了，”万茜哭笑不得的拉着她，“坐去吧。”

万茜跟她一起坐了，可张雨绮并不擅长安慰人，只好念叨着“乖啦”“没事了”，万茜也不说话，就连连点头。都快开录下一环节了，还在擦脸擦鼻子，张雨绮叹了口气，跟她咬耳朵：“咱俩等会儿别一起好吗，我受不了一个队里只留了你或者我。不在一个队起码还好点儿，好不好？”

万茜点头，靠了过来：“好。”张雨绮便伸长手晃晃她的膝盖，然后她感觉到万茜靠在了自己肩上。张雨绮从没想过万茜会有这么柔软的一面。她在床上的样子其实跟她在生活中差不多，即便在做爱，都有点疏离感，对她说下流话都脸不红心不跳的。张雨绮原来没怎么接触过这种性格的女人，私底下有时候甚至会有点压迫感。

今天也算是见识到她的另一面了。张雨绮又觉得，可是现在大家都见到了，这个事情还真挺让人不爽的，自己的恋人自己到现在还没了解透彻，连这种时刻也不是自己一个人享有的，怎么还有点酸劲。

如她们想的，没分到一个组，第二天录节目也没太多交集。可是中午吃饭的时候，她就发现万茜的眼神有时候会扫过来。她知道那个眼神是什么意思，这个时候她感觉万茜就不是她以前想的那种，什么守序善良的那种人，她不是了，她现在是混乱邪恶。

所以晚上她俩出去开房了。万茜洗澡的时候，张雨绮躺在床上看电视，看了一会儿，突然大声问她：“哎，茜茜，你不怕咱俩被发现吗？就，老是找借口一起玩消失。”

浴室里水声哗哗地响，万茜也扯着嗓子回她：“发现就发现了呗！你还怕这个？”

张雨绮嘀嘀咕咕起来：“现在说得这么牛逼哄哄的，到时候给人发现了，指不定干嘛呢，分分钟撇清关系把我抛弃了。”

她话音刚落，浴室里水声就停了，里面响起来万茜的声音：“张雨绮你不要瞎想八想的，我知道你在想什么。”

“哦？那你说说我在想什么？”张雨绮趴到床尾，盯着浴室门，等她出来回答问题。

万茜擦着头发走出来，胸前扎了条长浴巾，她边擦头发边在她身边坐下，回答她：“你在想，我只敢打嘴炮，真到那一天我就怂了。是吧？”

张雨绮噌的一下挪远了一寸，惊讶地看着万茜：“你咋知道？”“我猜的，”万茜低下头亲她光裸的肩膀，“逗你的，我刚才在门口，我听见了。”

湿润的头发扫在张雨绮背上，让她觉得很痒。于是她小声笑起来，翻过身把万茜拉得更近，要她亲她。万茜顺势解了浴巾，随手扔到了地毯上，爬上床去吻她女朋友。

然后她去摸她的胸，一点不留情。张雨绮很白，每回胸前都会留下红色的指痕，她每次都想骂万茜不知道怜香惜玉，但是看在万茜对她那么好的份上，她又觉得，算了吧，反正也只有她一个人看，再说了，这么点印子，没一会儿也会消了。

接着万茜去吻她的胸口，张雨绮边顺着她湿漉漉的头发边小声喘着，刚想夸她这次变温柔了，就感觉到她不太对劲。

万茜哭了。

张雨绮慌慌张张拉万茜坐起来，伸手去捧万茜的脸，看她满脸的泪，吓得赶紧拿拇指去蹭，嘴上也念起来：“哎呀怎么回事，你干嘛啊？哭什么啊，我这不是跟你开玩笑么？怎么了，难过什么呀？”

“我怕我真的会那样做，”万茜抽了一下鼻子，“那样的话，我绝对不会原谅自己。”

“你不会那样做的，我知道你不会的。”

“我在这个圈子这么多年，从一无所有到现在也算有点成就。我以为我已经把自己的心磨得很坚硬了，我也知道世事总是难遂人意的。可是昨天我根本没办法控制自己。尤其……虽然我知道你不会被淘汰，可我就是害怕……真的很害怕。”

万茜红着眼眶看着张雨绮，张雨绮对上她的眼睛。在那一刻张雨绮确定，爱是可以看得见的。她不想哭的，可是眼睛突然就变热了，她的眼泪也掉下来。

她说过信什么也不信感情了，就连答应万茜时也抱着赌一赌的想法。这恋爱谈得也不算轻松，磕磕绊绊，躲着镜头和人群。吻也吻过，床也上了，可是谁都没跟对方说过爱。但现在她知道了，她爱万茜，万茜也爱她。她也不明白这爱从何而来，但是她知道她在爱自己。

在这场并不真实的比赛里，万茜还是投入了真感情，她在意她的队友，更在意张雨绮。万茜爱她的炽热和无畏。她自己是矛盾体，张雨绮则是有着一腔孤勇的那类人，她们能够填补彼此的残缺。一旦碰上，就知道自己躲不过了，找到了相契合的灵魂，怎么可能舍得舍弃。

“不要害怕，我一直都会在的，”张雨绮擦了一把眼泪，“别哭啦！被人发现就发现呗，我知道你不会丢下我的，你这么喜欢我。就算你真做了渣女，我也会死缠烂打不让你走的。再说了，我可是富婆，没工作了我也可以养你的！”

万茜听着她笨拙的表白，笑了起来，两个人挂着眼泪看着对方，像是两个得到了糖果后破涕为笑的小孩，泪汪汪地对视着，傻乎乎的。

于是擦干眼泪继续吻下去，万茜吻得格外虔诚，在人掌心印下濡湿的吻，就好像这些吻是属于她的符号，打下标记了，就永远都属于她。

也许是因为动情，张雨绮没再说话，只是咬着唇，身子软下去，被万茜搂在怀里。眼睛依旧潮湿着，她一直在看她，她身体的紧窄和潮热都在告诉万茜，她有多喜欢她。 暧昧的声音在唇齿间流动，她很快就到了高潮。

身体蒙着薄汗，或许还沾着刚才不知道谁落的眼泪。万茜要起身拿东西给她擦身子，却被张雨绮拉住了手。“你知道吗，我也没你想的那么强大，”她的声音很轻，“有时候我也想有人能保护保护我。”

“我知道，”万茜吻她的额头，“我会一直在你身边的。”

-


	2. 你在吃醋吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是二公之后的吃醋茜和（宽宏大量的）雨

万茜有点怕，怕队友被淘汰，怕张雨绮被淘汰。她心里发虚，所以又开始冷着脸，紧绷得像个雕像。但该来的事情逃不过，也只能接受这个结果。

万茜还是哭了，她边哭边在心里骂自己，下次不能再这样了。

回去收拾了一下，妆卸了一半，又被喊去吃火锅。万茜累得够呛，整个人都颓丧了，拎了两瓶红酒，想着多少得喝点，冷静一下。

到了那边别墅，万茜放了红酒，习惯性地站到了张雨绮身后。今天最后那会儿，一直在录节目，没有什么机会多聊。现在这时候，张雨绮边吃边斜眼看她，几次想说话，都欲言又止。她想问问她感觉怎么样，可是人很多，镜头也很多，总觉得这么近还去咬耳朵有些奇怪。

后来女孩子们分出个位置给万茜坐了，万茜一坐下就埋头吃，她又饿又累，胃里绞着，现在又不能去睡觉，只好先填填肚子。她真的一点都不想说话，但又突然听到张雨绮问她：“你眼睛怎么这么红今天？”

万茜顿了顿：“我哭了。”

“什么时候哭的？”张雨绮也愣了一下，她今天没来得及和她碰面就去后采了。万茜示意她：“因为我们家梦辰走了。”

“哦——她走了。”张雨绮点头应着。

大家话题转向沈梦辰的时候，张雨绮开始想自己会怎么做。沈梦辰很优秀，能唱能跳，自己就不一样了，学得慢，还会跟不上。她不知道自己走了的话还有没有勇气回来。

“茜茜，”张雨绮瞟向万茜，“你走了你会回来吗？”

“我啊？不会。”

“我也不会。”

-

那天晚上收拾完，万茜一个人回了屋子。大家陆陆续续都撤了，只剩她一个人。她喝了不少红酒，还不至于喝醉，但也有点晕乎。慢慢吞吞卸妆然后洗澡，把自己沉进浴缸里，不想说话，只想让脑子放空。

泡到水半凉的时候，手机响了起来，是张雨绮。“茜茜，你在干嘛？我可以过来吗？”她听起来小心翼翼的。

“可以啊，”万茜摁了摁太阳穴，坐起身来，“我这儿人都走了，你来吧。”然后她简单收拾好自己，就开始满屋子找，拆摄像头和收音设备，准备迎女朋友过来。

张雨绮拿着瓶红酒敲门的时候，万茜就在门口，录像收音设备已经堆了一桌子。

“你在干嘛呢？”张雨绮一脸惊讶地看着万茜。

“这么晚了，我不想出门了，”万茜接过她手里的红酒放到桌上，“就在这儿吧，凑合一下。”

“啊？哎你……”张雨绮还没反应过来，就被推着肩膀摁到墙上去了。

“怎么回事儿你，最近每录完一期就……这已经成什么保留节目了？”张雨绮不解地看着万茜。她本来想来安慰安慰她的，看来这酒是白拿了。

万茜不回答她，只是凑近她的下颌，拿鼻尖去蹭她，张雨绮感觉到温热的带着酒气的鼻息在那块皮肤上扫过。她脸红了，推着万茜的手：“你干嘛啊……”

“李斯丹妮除了拨你脸，还有什么，你们还有同款手链是不是？还有什么，跟我讲讲，你们还一起干什么了？”万茜的声音很低，喘息的声音却很大，好像是带了点醋意。

“万茜，你在吃醋吗？”张雨绮回过神来，挣开了万茜的手，万茜便往后退了一步。

她看着她，那种眼神很复杂，像被放在路边盒子里没人抱养的、被抛弃的小猫的眼神。“那样会让你不高兴吗，”张雨绮靠近了一步，她有点不知所措，“你讨厌我跟别人走太近吗？”

万茜歪了一下头，没有说话，答案都写在脸上了。

“我以为你比我成熟多了，天哪，我记得是你比我大五岁啊，”张雨绮伸长胳膊把万茜抱进怀里，“茜茜，你今天是不是又情绪化了，还是喝太多了？”

万茜闭着眼睛不说话，环着张雨绮，把脸埋在她的肩窝里。她一向不喜欢肢体接触，别人主动碰她，她觉得难受，动作都会变得僵硬。可是她喜欢张雨绮，她喜欢她的拥抱。来自她恋人的拥抱比接吻和做爱还要有效得多，总是能让她觉得安心。

“你成熟一点好不好啊，你看看你，今天又哭又吃飞醋，累不累？”张雨绮揉着万茜湿漉漉的头发。

“你看你自己上个月——就一公的时候，你都干了些啥。哼，你以为我不知道呢？我理解你，你不能理解理解我吗，我这样的美女，到哪都要被围着，我也很累的好不好。”

说罢她扶着万茜的肩膀，跟她拉开距离。看到万茜那种又拧巴又想笑的表情，就知道她气消差不多了。张雨绮笑了，靠过去给了万茜一个响亮的亲吻，然后拉着她往房间走：“来吧，不是吃醋吗，给你机会宣示主权啊。”

于是两个人挤在宿舍的小床上接吻，大概是因为喝了酒，又吃了醋，万茜没有以往那么温柔，张雨绮被她亲得直喘。

“她拨的哪儿？我还是要罚。”万茜拿牙去咬张雨绮的耳垂，嘴里的话含糊不清。张雨绮轻哼着，抬手摸自己的下颌：“就，这里啊……唔，你别……”

万茜已经吻上去，张雨绮只能仰起头，柔软光滑的颈间是漂亮流畅的脉络线条，万茜从她的下颌吻下去，毫不留情的吮着那里的皮肤。

细密的痒和轻微的刺痛感让张雨绮喘得更急促，她想伸手去抓万茜的脊背和脖颈，可是还没来得及进行这项打击报复活动，就被万茜捉住了手。

“你干嘛？！”张雨绮有点不满地睁开眼睛看她。万茜撇着嘴，偏过头把后脖颈露给张雨绮看：“看到了吗？你上次抓的那两道，到现在都在。你不知道人家看到的时候我有多尴尬。所以，以后不许再挠我了，要挠你也挑衣服遮得住的地方挠啊。”

“靠！合着你给我脖子种草莓，不是因为吃人醋啊？你成心的吧，打击报复我？”

“对啊，”万茜埋头去咬张雨绮的乳尖，“有什么问题吗？”

张雨绮吃痛，态度也软了下去，哼唧起来：“唔，你轻点！真是没见过你这么蛮横无理的……我以为你大我几岁得比我成熟好多呢……”

“我跟你不一样啊，我可是实打实的单身好几年了。”万茜边吻她肋骨处的皮肤边认认真真的跟她解释。

“这样啊，”张雨绮把手插进万茜的发间，“那你都是怎么解决这种事情的？”

张雨绮听到万茜笑出了声，然后看到她抬头望着自己，她这才发觉自己是在明知故问。“对不起啊……我……”“这有什么好对不起的，我单身又不是你的错，”万茜撑起自己，凑到张雨绮跟前，“谢谢你答应跟我在一起。”

说完话，她俯下身，凑过去咬了一下张雨绮的下唇，张雨绮才刚准备跟她接吻，就感觉她的女朋友又游移回去接着亲她的小腹了。万茜还在继续向下，她边落下亲吻，边伸手分开了她的双腿。

之后万茜的吻落在了她湿热的腿间。张雨绮能感觉到自己红透了脸：“茜茜，你干嘛……”万茜闻声抬起了头，笑容看上去人畜无害：“给你口啊。我指甲油没卸，但你都让我宣示主权了，我总不能亏待你吧？”

之前每次万茜都是用手指或者其他什么玩具之类的，她没给她口过，张雨绮也没想着提起，她以为是她不喜欢那种方式，所以也就不想勉强。可是看样子，万茜之前只是还没想让她尝试。

最羞耻的事情是，万茜会边给她口边抬起眼睛看她。那种眼神让她想起万茜昨天公演时某种一闪而过的带着侵略性的眼神，像在狩猎的狼。

张雨绮干脆闭上了眼睛。她的手抓紧了床单，快感把她的身体烧得发烫，她能感觉到自己心跳如鼓。万茜用一只手按着她的大腿根部，另一只手游弋着往上去照顾她的胸乳。湿滑的软舌舐过柔软潮热的沟壑和缝隙，在她敏感的阴蒂和穴口戳刺吮吻着。尽管张雨绮咬紧了下唇，但那些令人耳红心跳的呻吟和喘息仍然传进了万茜的耳朵里。

张雨绮在快感到达顶峰的时候不自觉地拱起了柔软的腰腹，万茜去握张雨绮的手安抚她。她跟她十指相扣，然后又一路吻上去，张雨绮看见了，万茜唇上是淫靡的水色。这让她羞得垂下眼睛，不敢去看她。

她只听到万茜低声笑着，不怀好意的把嘴唇贴在她胸口蹭了蹭。接着她感觉到万茜凑近她的耳侧，她听到万茜用气声在她耳边说“我爱你”。

这是万茜第一次对她说这句话。

张雨绮长舒了一口气，她没有睁眼：“茜茜，你可不可以再说一遍。”

濡湿的吻落在她耳垂上。

“我爱你。”

张雨绮终于睁开眼睛，她低头，一口咬在万茜的锁骨上。

“复仇成功！”她笑弯了眉眼，去蹭万茜的鼻尖，“……我也爱你。”

-

“其实我当时差点说错话。”

“什么？”

“我本来想说的是，‘如果我走了，你会回来吗’。”

“那更不会了。”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有涉及茜脖子后的抓痕和小雨三公预告时脖子上的膏药（我知道没啥，就当素材瞎脑补啦


	3. 是不是在台上的时候你就想吻我？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是三公之后的……乡村女企业家和福娃绮绮（？）

“你还好吗？我今天真的喊到头痛，现在都感觉脚下有点飘。”

“又到了例行打炮时间是吗？”

“我没那意思……你能不能别这么直白……”万茜还在回去的车上，看到张雨绮发来的信息，下意识赶快侧过身子，把手机挡严实了，才敢给她回信息。

黄龄正要跟万茜说话，看万茜那此地无银三百两紧张兮兮的样子，故意扯起了嗓子喊：“噢哟——跟哪个男人发信息呢，一副小媳妇样子。”

“去去去，滚一边去，我什么时候就小媳妇样了。”万茜一眼瞪回去，边不动声色地摁下了锁屏键。

节目组一向是能拍一点是一点，有些人一下节目就得走，姐姐们能聚在一起的时间太少了，所以又录了半宿才放过她们。

万茜都怀疑自己是不是真的上年纪了，今天喊得太猛跳得太狠，一回来才感觉到半截身子都要瘫软了的那种累，但还是打起精神给张雨绮发信息：“出门了没？”

很快得到她的答复：“马上就来。”

还是回酒店稳妥，所以兵分两路，一前一后回了万茜常住的酒店。

万茜先到了的酒店，她收拾了一下床，然后去洗脸，洗到一半时听到开门的声音。于是甩了一把手上的水，探出头迎接自己的女朋友。

张雨绮如她想象中的一样，满脸疲态，万茜也不想再多说什么，只好张开手去迎她。张雨绮便哼哼唧唧跌到人怀里，嘴里嘟囔着：“什么破节目……不想参加了，咱们退赛吧。”

“不让退呀，”万茜手上还有水，两条胳膊只得支棱在她背后，“我也累死了今天。好了好了，别想了，咱俩到现在还没在一个队呢，怎么也得公开秀一次恩爱吧。”

“唉——你抱我呀，怎么我这后面感觉空荡荡的。”

“我手上有水，别给你衣服沾湿了……今天这件之前好像没见你穿过啊，啥牌子的？”

“我不管，”张雨绮反手拉住万茜的胳膊，把她的手带到自己腰上，“你管它啥牌子，反正最后还不是要脱掉。”

万茜只好搂住她，她埋在张雨绮的头发里，笑出声来，然后抬手去摸张雨绮的头：“别难过了。”

“嗯，”张雨绮埋在万茜的肩窝里，“少说这些没用的了，我想要你。”

“要我什么？”

“要你干我啊！你少跟我说这些，油腻，”张雨绮抬头咬住万茜的耳垂，“这种话，就跟你这场穿的一样，土里土气的。尤其你那个blingbling的bra，配红外套，还染半拉头发，真不知道你咋想的。”

“啊？我那还土啊？！我还觉得你这场穿得跟个福娃一样呢。”万茜拉开张雨绮，带着点嫌弃看着她。

张雨绮肉眼可见地变了脸色，差点就要跺脚了：“你再说一遍？！我哪里丑了，那套衣服不可爱吗？！”

万茜赶紧凑过去拿嘴堵她的嘴，亲完了还往她脸上亲，嘴上含糊不清地念叨着：“没有啊，我没有说丑啊，福娃哎……福娃那是丑吗？多喜庆啊。”

“哼，”张雨绮躲开万茜的嘴，抬手去拧她的脸，“别解释了，赶紧干你该干的。跟你说我今天心情真的很不好，需要你安慰一下。”

小狮子脸一拉下来，万茜心就软了，只好边亲边往床边挪过去，手上也不闲着，胡乱把对方的衣服扒拉下来，两人的衣服走了一路掉了一路。然后张雨绮不知怎么的又蔫了，一屁股坐到床上，把脸贴在万茜胸前就哼哼起来。

“我最后返场那里都慌了……听不到声音，我没跟上。”她声音小下去，万茜听得到她的委屈。只好捧起女朋友的脸，把她脸上的碎发拨到耳后，然后安慰着：“现在不是没事了吗，其他的就别想了，你还在就行。”

“你们今天真的好牛啊，”张雨绮伸手去揉捏万茜的胸，“气死我了，那票数我都眼红……你这也比我平太多，就别穿那种bra了，有啥可秀的你说，还跟李斯在台上这样那样的……”

万茜及时打断了她，捉住不断捣乱的手，把她摁倒在柔软的床塌上，然后低下头去咬她脖子，边咬边拿手指在她乳尖上转着圈，嘴上还反击她：“你知道上一次公演我啥感觉了吧？”

“你了不起噢，吃醋吃到这份上……直接抢了李斯去你们组，结果还不是只有被人抬下巴的份。”张雨绮已经呻吟起来，但仍在嘴硬。

“哦——你就没有吃醋？是谁天天在群里嚷嚷要给金莎相亲啊，”万茜从张雨绮的胸前抬起头看她，“你这么怕我被她抢走啊——”拖长了尾音，手指也不怀好意的游走下去，摁了一下总能让张雨绮嘤咛出声的区域。

头顶响起了预料中的呻吟声，万茜感觉自己整个人都愉悦了不少。“这就湿了啊，”她撤回手，看了一眼自己指尖上的水色，“你有没有发现每次公演完，不管多累咱俩都很想上床。”

“发现了啊，肾上腺素飙升嘛，反正感觉高度紧张完就是需要发泄一下。不然我怎么说是例行打炮时间。”

万茜喜欢一本正经的小狮子，于是笑着低头去亲她柔软的腹，手指又抚弄了几下潮热的软肉，便长驱直入探进了她的甬道。张雨绮轻声呻吟起来，抓着万茜的肩膀，感觉她湿软灵活的舌扫过她的阴蒂，某种酸麻的感觉直冲到她脑子里，让她全身酥软，想要尖叫。

“你好紧啊，宝贝，”万茜挪上去跟她接吻，“你里面一直都那么热，跟你的嘴一样。”

破碎的呻吟声从张雨绮嘴边溢出来，她蹙着眉，嘴上没停下：“唔……我问你，今天，是不是在台上的时候……你就想吻我？”

万茜显然被说中了，有点想掩盖自己想法似的，手下毫不留情地加快了速度。然后她听着张雨绮的呜咽声笑了出来：“你怎么知道啊？”

“看你的……眼神啊……啊，你慢点！又担心……又不怀好意那种……”

“是啊，我当时是想亲你来着，”万茜声音沉下来，张雨绮感觉到她滚烫的鼻息洒在自己耳朵上，“你下眼睑贴得亮晶晶的，多好看，看着就很好亲啊。而且我的宝贝是危险团了，你说我得多担心啊……”

张雨绮受不了她讲这些话，好像这些话比她在床上讲的荤话还要色情，更何况这时候还伴着令人面红耳赤的细微水声。她又无法遏制的呜咽了一声。

万茜便去亲她的下眼睑，然后往下亲到脖子，在那里流连着，吮吸她光洁柔软的颈，接着又去咬锁骨和乳尖。她感觉到自己的手指被绞得更紧，她知道她马上要到高潮了。

潮涌来得快且剧烈，张雨绮哼叫的声音都有些颤。万茜一只手摸着她的脸安抚她，另一只手从她身体里撤出来，然后把她沾着晶莹清液的手指拿去给张雨绮看：“小雨，你每次水都很多……哦——怪不得叫小雨。”

张雨绮恼羞成怒张牙舞爪地想抓万茜的脸，结果被万茜一口咬住了手指，另一只手也被牢牢摁住。她咬着张雨绮的指尖，自己黏湿的手指在张雨绮柔软白皙的小腹上旋了一圈，蹭了个干净，然后才坏笑着松开嘴。

“我早晚要揍死你，”小狮子又炸起毛，“我现在没劲捶你，但我早晚要揍你。”

“怎么揍，”万茜嬉皮笑脸的侧过头吻她腰侧，“在床上揍吗？可以啊，以后有机会再说吧。”

“……我认识你之前，觉得你肯定可文雅了，没想到这么色情，还这么能耍嘴皮子。”

“我还有很多事情是你不知道的呀，宝贝，”万茜又蹭上去，亲了亲张雨绮的下眼睑，“你还有很多时间可以用来研究我。”

“哦对，下次要是还贴钻，别急着卸妆，我想就那样上你一次。”

“……有新发现了，你性癖也很奇怪。”

-


	4. 别看我，看镜子

每次公演，长沙都会下大雨。万茜跟张雨绮说，你看那朵乌云里面闪电咔嚓咔嚓，雷打得轰隆隆的，是有神仙在渡劫呢。张雨绮就说，渡劫就渡劫吧，跟我也没什么关系，我能把这次演出平平安安渡过去就谢天谢地了。

后来三公结束，一下台，张雨绮就给万茜发消息，说太坎坷了，老婆我不想努力了，别避嫌了，咱们在一个组吧，我太累了真的。万茜知道她不开心，就说好的，如果还是选人，咱们俩不管谁队长，互相选吧。

结果赛制不是这样的，队友在她边上小声撺掇几句，说还是保留五人组就好，万茜含糊着说都行，大家就把“我都行”当成了保留原组的意思。

万茜记得张雨绮在三公之后情绪低落了好几天，因为舞台上各种失误，也因为没法跟万茜一组。头天晚上她跟她出去上了床，万茜以为第二天她就会好起来，可是没有。

张雨绮把这些分得很清，跟女朋友在一起心情会好这是一回事，舞台上演出灾难那是另一回事。

万茜便也理解了，她知道成年人得自己去调节情绪。倒不是说哄不好她，她只是需要时间去自我缓解，这一点别人无论如何也帮不上忙。

这会儿四公结束了，万茜不是很开心，张雨绮一样不开心。台上是尽兴了，但还是有队友被淘汰。没人希望自己的队伍里有人走，万茜压力很大，张雨绮有上次的经历，压力更大。

唯一值得高兴的事情是终于在一个组了。

在其他组员眼里，张雨绮真的对万茜有着过分的热情。从开始进组就碎碎叨叨说个没完，后来上车回宿舍还算消停了一会儿，但是两个人一直都捏个手机，也不知道是不是偷摸着在手机上聊天了。

等回宿舍了，从分歌到吃饭，张雨绮的眼睛就没怎么离开过万茜，万茜也看她，好像靠眼神就能交流一样。其他人都摸不着头脑，想着这俩人是不是有什么不可告人的秘密，不然怎么没事就在那眉来眼去。

“要不要吃这个？”张雨绮筷子就没停过，想着万茜离锅比较远，就要给她夹。别人都在聊下一次公演的想法，她也要插嘴，边说还边忙着吃，也忙着夹一筷子就给万茜眼神示意一下，问她要不要吃。

万茜抵不住她一次次地问，尤其后面还问出声来了，就把碗递给她：“少弄点。”张雨绮得了万茜的碗跟得了什么宝贝似的，捧在手里一个劲往里添，完了还跟万茜说自己的蘸料好吃，要蘸了给她尝尝。

她这一折腾弄得心思细的人都要多看她们两眼，万茜已经感觉到黄龄的目光从左边扫了过来。眼神里问着她，到底怎么回事儿，万茜装模作样耸肩，表示自己也很无辜，不清楚怎么回事。

满脸写着纯良无害，仿佛置身事外一样。演完才发觉，做演员的真正好处原来在这里。

吃完火锅大家又聚在一起商量公演，张雨绮就按耐不住了，有点心不在焉。首先是真的又困又累，其次她跟万茜还有事情没做。万茜也在看她，两个人眼神交流更频繁了。

也就只有她们俩能知道对方在说什么了。

_今天来不及出去了吧？这都快五点了。 _张雨绮摁亮了手机，扫过手机上的时间。__

____

____

_那怎么办啊？ _万茜眼尾垂下去。__

____

____

_明天我要回去拍戏去了，再不找机会就没机会了！ _张雨绮嗔怒，稍稍歪了一下头，眉也皱起来。__

____

____

_可是这里人也太多了吧。 _万茜还是垂着眼睛，委屈巴巴的，目光看向众人。__

____

____

_我不管！！ _眼睛里的小火苗烧得更旺了。__

____

____

_那上楼？ _万茜无奈，看向了楼梯，挑了挑眉。__

____

____

_走起！ _张雨绮一撅嘴，发了话：“你们先聊着，我去洗澡，蹦了一天，再不洗真的臭了。”__

____

____

说完她就起身走了。万茜等她上了楼，摸了两下头发，开口道：“那我也去洗个澡吧，真的困得要死，冲一下清醒一点。”

上了楼，张雨绮就在房间门口等她。所有摄像头都被罩上了，收音设备也被关了。张雨绮狎昵地勾上万茜的脖子，把人拉进房间里，然后反手就把门锁了。

万茜看看吊在自己身上的女朋友跟个树袋熊一样，就笑起来，问她：“咱们这样会不会太明显了，万一待会儿谁要上来，看连房门都锁着……很难不多想。”

“那你速战速决。”张雨绮靠近了点，去亲她。万茜身上还留着淡淡的木质调香水味，干净清冽，很好闻，张雨绮亲了两下就埋到她脖颈和耳后去闻。

但万茜还没有吻够，把人摁到墙上，拉回来继续吻，直到吻出一片水声。她软热的口腔溢着甜蜜的味道，万茜像吃甜筒一样，吮够了甜才开始往下游移。挪到唇角、侧颈、肩膀和锁骨。

张雨绮闷哼起来，万茜便一手揽着她的腰，一手去捉她的手，叫她把自己的嘴捂好。然后亲亲张雨绮的手背，眼神示意她，这种声音被人听到就完了。

张雨绮点点头，可是突然眼眶就有点红了，万茜也不知道她是委屈还是怎么了，赶紧又把人的手拿下来，问她：“怎么了宝贝？”

“没怎么，”张雨绮摇摇头，“你刚才那样搞得我们好像在偷情，好紧张，就很羞耻。”

说完她又乖乖抬手把自己的嘴捂上了。

万茜想，为什么这个人会这么可爱啊。

她笑得眼睛都眯起来，继续去亲张雨绮，亲她红红的耳廓，又咬了咬软乎乎的耳垂。头发扫在张雨绮脖子上，扫得人心也痒起来，便把万茜推开，要脱衣服。万茜伸手帮她脱了T恤，又矮下身子脱她裤子。

她还绑着公演时扎的双马尾，万茜耐心的抬手给她解了。刚想再亲她一口，突然意识到了什么，捧着张雨绮的脸问她：“你的钻呢，这么急着就抠了？”

张雨绮愣了一下，然后变魔术似的从口袋里摸出一小张纸：“看看这是什么！”

她回宿舍洗脸，把钻取下来之后才想起来万茜上次说的话，但卸都卸了，也不好再贴——她包里一直留了几张，就是因为上次万茜说了，她一直记着。张雨绮想，干脆留着眼妆，那些钻就让她自己贴吧。

万茜笑起来，把亮晶晶的钻贴到张雨绮下眼睑上去。眼尾也贴了两颗小的，泛着水蓝色的光。万茜认认真真往她脸上贴钻的样子像个在给芭比娃娃梳妆打扮的小女孩，张雨绮及时捉住她的手打断她：“你这是有恋哭癖吗？”

“什么？”

“就是看人家哭你就更兴奋，那啥的想法更高涨。”

“……你补了不少课啊，”万茜撇嘴笑起来，“我没有，这跟贴钻有什么关系？我觉得好看嘛。我不会想让你哭什么的，但说是这么说啊，把你折腾的梨花带雨确实也挺爽的，美女哭都是赏心悦目的……”

张雨绮一拳捶在万茜的胸口：“滚蛋！”

两个人小声打闹着进了浴室，张雨绮进去就把门锁了。加上房间门，有两道锁，万茜便也无所顾忌起来，伸手去解张雨绮的内衣搭扣。

她埋在张雨绮胸前闻她的味道，然后亲她，张雨绮撑着洗手池往后仰过去，万茜顺势去咬她的乳尖，搞得张雨绮又克制不住想叫。万茜笑了，伸手去捂她的嘴。

张雨绮平时喘的声音就极撩人，万茜觉得捂住她的嘴真是少了一半的乐趣，可是又不敢太过分，因为被人听到的话真的就没法解释了。

腻了一会儿，万茜把自己衣服也脱了，去放了小半缸水。张雨绮又挂在人身上看她放水，她身子热热的，在人耳朵边呼的气也热热的，她小声问万茜：“边洗边做？”

“先做再洗吧，”万茜回过身来把她往洗手池那带，“在水里不知道要折腾到什么时候去，水凉了也麻烦。”

说完她就把张雨绮转了过去，低头去咬她的肩膀。张雨绮下意识垂了眼睛，咬着下唇不准自己叫出来。万茜把她的头发撩到前面去，在她后颈处厮磨了一会儿，然后在她耳边问：“口还是手？”

张雨绮脸涨得通红，拧巴着沉默了半天，小声回了一句：“手。”

万茜得到了回答，便锁着人的腰，一只手从后往前摸过去。她一如既往湿得厉害，万茜轻车熟路便找到那处潮热的入口，指尖碾过去，滑动几下就进入了她。

张雨绮在她怀里闷哼一声，万茜另一只手捏了捏她的腰，示意她咬好嘴唇，然后就向上游走过去。她用手指捻着她的胸乳，在白皙的皮肤上留下暧昧的红色指痕。

张雨绮本就垂着眼睛，正好可以看到万茜骨节分明的手在不怀好意的动作着，也不好意思看了，干脆直接闭上眼睛，承受着下身一波接一波涌上来的快感。可是万茜低沉又性感的声音在她耳边响起来：“小雨，把眼睛睁开。”

张雨绮都不知道万茜是怎么猜到她闭眼了的。她还总觉得万茜的声音能蛊惑人心，她想如果世界上真的有塞壬，万茜多半跟那玩意是同一个种族的。

她睁开眼睛，可是仍然不知道目光该往哪里放。镜子上氤氲着一层白雾，但她还是不敢抬头对着那个方向。万茜好像懂她在想什么，她偏要做更过分的事情——手离了张雨绮的身体，伸长了臂，手掌贴上镜面，三两下就把她们面前这片玻璃上的水雾擦了个干净。

暖橘的灯光下，张雨绮能看到自己的脸红得不像样。她只看了一眼便不敢再多看，更别提她脸以下的部分——那真的太羞耻了。

她反手勾着万茜的脖子，扭过头去跟她接吻，妄图通过这种方式分散注意力，消减自己心里莫名涌上来的羞耻感。万茜配合着吻她几下便不让她吻了，张雨绮只好跟她抵着额头，交换着灼热的呼吸。

万茜的手指仍然在她高热潮湿的甬道里揉按着，引得她想呻吟和尖叫。张雨绮死死咬着下唇，再次难耐地闭了眼睛。万茜还是不给她机会，她吻了一下她的眼角，海妖般的魅惑低音再一次响起来：“别看我，看镜子。”

张雨绮只好看向镜子。真的太羞耻了，她身上各处都泛着暧昧的红，乳尖又被万茜的指揉弄把玩着，肩膀和胸口还留着万茜的吻痕。像一片诱人的，初熟的草莓地。

“看看你自己有多美，”万茜同样滚烫的身体从后面贴上来，“我很幸运，只有我能看到这样的你。”

万茜的话像有催情的魔力，张雨绮在这时候到达了高潮。她嘤咛一声，湿软高热的内壁绞紧了万茜的手指，温热的液体涌流着，她的腿不受控制的颤抖起来。万茜及时搂住她的腰，帮她撑住身体。

镜子里的张雨绮双颊透着粉，眼角微红着，眼尾的水钻泛着澄澈的浅蓝，她羊脂般白软的胸口剧烈的起伏着。万茜觉得这真是世界上最色情又最美好的画面。

她亲了亲张雨绮的肩膀，然后把下巴搁在人肩上。张雨绮从镜子里看她，她眼里燃着火，呼吸声和她一样粗重。那种极具侵略性的眼神，占有欲几乎要溢出来，那团火烧得噼啪作响。张雨绮知道她在想什么。

万茜在想，这样的张雨绮是她一个人的，没有人能够夺走。

想到这里张雨绮却突然有点不爽。拿掉万茜的手，转身走向浴缸，把自己泡进去，就不再看她。“怎么了？”万茜愣住了，有点摸不着头脑，只好小心的在浴缸外蹲下来，跟人平齐视线。

张雨绮憋了半天，念叨起来：“我以为会是你或者是王霏霏是队长。李斯丹妮想去静姐那边，你又不想当队长，我就投了静姐和霏霏。谁知道你们都投她，把她投成队长，那你肯定要跟着，你不就又跟她一个组了么？我又要走那么长时间……”

倒是很坦诚，说来说去，原来是吃醋了。

万茜叹了口气，笑起来，抬脚也进了浴缸，张雨绮心里虽然仍憋屈着，但还是往前挪了挪。万茜把她搂进怀里，贴着她的脸：“你好好拍你的戏去，吃这种醋干嘛？你知道谁都不可能把我从你身边抢走的。”

张雨绮“哼”了一声，回过头来跟万茜接吻，搂着万茜的脖子，吻的很凶。万茜毫不示弱，更激烈的回吻她。如果不是在狭小的浴缸里，两个人简直是要缠斗一番才肯罢休似的，都带着要把对方拆吃入腹的架势。

直吻到空气都烧得滚烫，张雨绮才停下来，又气鼓鼓的回过头去，玩着万茜泡在水里的手，靠在人怀里，再次不做声了。万茜知道她有心事了，做之前眼眶突然红了，现在又像头愤怒的小狮子，在她女朋友身上，不是什么正常现象。

“到底怎么了？”万茜边捧着水帮她擦着背边问她。

“什么？”

“刚刚突然眼睛红了那一下，不是吃醋生气也不是害羞吧？”

“唉——真的没事，”张雨绮拖长了尾音，下一句声音却小下去，“就是好不容易一个组了，我却要去拍戏了，还一拍拍半个月……舍不得你。”

万茜沉默了一会儿，低头吻她发顶：“我也舍不得你……没事的，我们天天打电话就好了。”

“可是信号肯定不好啊。”“没关系，我会每天早早就给你发消息，等你拍完收工肯定能加载出来了。”

“说到做到啊。”“我保证！”

-

“茜姐，你怎么去了那么久？”不知是谁随口问了一句。

“啊？还好吧，雨绮更慢，”万茜努了努嘴，“我都怀疑她是不是洗睡着了。”

结果一回头，却正对上张雨绮的目光。她的小女朋友正站在楼梯上瞪着她呢。

只有万茜看得懂她在说什么。

_你再说一句试试！！ ___

____

____

-

“茜茜，我已经开始想你了。我知道最近你很不好，网上有些东西我都不敢看的。你不说，但我全都知道，可我帮不上什么忙，现在又要去拍戏了，不能天天陪在你身边，只能在心里希望你能好好的吧。不要在意那些东西，管别人什么喜欢不喜欢的，你只要记着有我在喜欢你就行了！一起走到最后决赛吧，咱们一起气死他们！要为了我好好练舞哦，等我回来！”

万茜看完这条信息，莫名鼻酸起来，可是马上要进手术室，不方便回她了。她只好在心里默默跟她说，对不起呀我的宝贝，又要让你担心了，不过你放心，我一定会努力的。

**我们一定要携手站上舞台，成为最闪耀的星星呀。 ******

********

-

********


	5. 这段时间我很不爽

受伤真是意料之外的事情。万茜昏昏沉沉被推进手术室的时候都还在担心张雨绮，她当然也担心自己，但她主要是想象不出张雨绮听到消息之后会是什么反应，所以就更放心不下了。

意料之中的事情是张雨绮哭得很惨，万茜都能想象得到她在电话那头是怎样的糗态了，她柔声哄了好半天，仿佛受伤的不是她一样。张雨绮好不容易被她哄好了，听到她说过几天要继续去练舞，又哭了起来。

万茜焦灼得像热锅上的蚂蚁，又是一通劝，才听到那边止住了哭声。张雨绮那里信号不好，老有呲呲啦啦的响声，还经常卡住，她本来就哭得抽抽嗒嗒的，说话也不利索了，万茜这边听到的就又卡又顿，害得她冒了一脑门的汗。

哄完了张雨绮，万茜又担心起公演的事情，她怀疑自己这段时间焦虑得都有点掉头发了。最近网上一些话说得极难听，她刚开始气得要心梗，难受的不行。后来张雨绮劝她说，莫跟傻逼论短长，好比你认认真真做解释，但那些人看到超过二百字的段落就要说“太长不看”，那你简直就是跟驴在说话。你跟头驴说话说得通吗？说不通的，何必置那气。

万茜想，也是有道理的，没事因为几头驴叫的声音难听去烦神，这是干嘛呢？浪费自己时间精力，不如走远点，不就听不着了，耳根子清净，一身轻松。

但是公演还是要烦的，自己出了这事，大家都要紧张担心。她不想拖人后腿，尤其这次张雨绮在，她不想让她难受。而且张雨绮之前还跟她说了，那些牲畜叫得越大声你就越要给它们看看你有多棒，你就是要继续做舞台上最亮眼的那个，把那些邪魔都照瞎。

万茜就说，好，咱俩一起把邪魔都照瞎，气不死他们。

终于见着张雨绮的时候，万茜觉得她好像瘦了一圈，还没来得及说，张雨绮就看着她，说要看她的手。她难受得不行，但碍于摄像头和其他人，只好隔空亲一下，万茜心情马上就变得更好了，也凑过去给了她响亮的一声“mua”。

-

看上去好像没什么事了，但隔天回酒店的时候就不是这么一副情形了。终于没了怼脸的摄像机，张雨绮觉得自己真是再也不想演戏了，录节目的时候她就感觉憋得真的好辛苦。

万茜走在她前面，进了屋踢掉了鞋子，就来了一句：“你瘦了是不是？”

张雨绮伸长手捏捏她的腰：“得了吧，你才是吧！怎么瘦了这么多？妈的，他们有没有给你弄好吃的补补啊。”

万茜转过来看她，发现她鼻尖有点红，眼睛也有点，说话的时候嗓子里带着颤音，好像是想哭。但最终她没有哭，只是把万茜的胳膊上上下下打量了一遍又一遍，还是碰都没敢碰一下。

万茜问她：“是不是想哭？”

“我不会哭的，”张雨绮摇头，“之前已经哭过了，现在不会哭了。”

“唉，想哭就哭嘛，我还有左胳膊可以抱你呀。”

张雨绮皱起了眉，好像想骂她，但是又没有张嘴。最后只当没听到万茜的话，吸了吸鼻子，把行李箱推到一边，然后问她：“想吃什么？”

万茜想跟她开那个最老套的“想吃你”的玩笑，但看她不苟言笑的样子，觉得说完她就会让自己滚蛋，也不敢说了，只好老老实实回答：“现在还不饿。”

“那就是做啥吃啥，是吧？”“是是。”

张雨绮赶小鸡一样把万茜赶到了床上，然后在酒店冰箱里翻了一通，挑了挑万茜助理之前给囤的几个菜，拿出来准备炒了，又打电话叫自己助理跑腿买点好补身体的汤汤水水送过来。

万茜躺在床上看手机，看了几分钟，听到厨房里锅碗瓢盆叮叮当当响。她想跟张雨绮聊点之后排练的事，又怕她听不到，就下了床，准备靠近点跟她说。

厨房是开放式的，和客厅连着，万茜出了房间门，离那边还有点距离时就看到张雨绮的背影。她站在几米开外愣住了，没敢再往前走。因为张雨绮在哭，肩膀一抽一抽的，她时不时拿左手去擦一把脸，右手还握着锅铲在锅里面翻。

万茜心里一抽，感觉生疼，心脏处连着手臂那里都疼，她疼到甚至倒抽了一口凉气。但她没准备过去，只是转过身轻手轻脚回了房间。万茜知道张雨绮的性格，说不想哭就是不想在她面前哭。这会儿要是去了，张雨绮说不定还要觉得没面子，要跟她发脾气。干脆让她自己哭完吧，万茜边想着边躺下去，深深叹了口气。

等张雨绮炒完菜，助理送了外卖过来，万茜才出来。这时候张雨绮已经把自己收拾好了，只是眼底还泛着点红，但不仔细的话是看不出来她哭过的。万茜瞟了她几眼，也不打算提了，转而回头面对着那一堆汤汤水水，愁眉苦脸的：“你点这么多也喝不完呀……怪浪费的。”

“怎么了？你喝不完我喝！”“好好好。”

张雨绮凶神恶煞地盯着万茜，看着她吃饭。万茜吃得极艰难，不是因为左手不方便，主要是张雨绮目光太灼人，她感觉自己头发都要被张雨绮盯得冒烟了。

之后那些天也都是这样的，饭桌上大部分时间张雨绮都在盯着万茜，万茜被她看得脊背发凉，如坐针毡。直到后来有一天在车上，节目正在录着，张雨绮难得心情好，给她喂了几口猕猴桃，万茜那种一吃东西就坐立不安的感觉才消散了些。之后张雨绮又吧哒吧哒说个没完，还给她唱了首调跑得没边的歌，万茜就想着，今天吃饭的时候应该不会那么膈应了吧。

-

张雨绮公演solo曲目的服装，是万茜帮她挑的。她试衣服的时候，万茜吊着胳膊，在她身后绕了几圈，费劲吧啦歪着脖子凑过去，拨开张雨绮的长发，然后在人后颈上啃了一口。张雨绮叫了一声，捂着脖子回头看万茜：“你干嘛呀！”

“想到还有那么多人能看到你这样子，我太不爽了。”

“……这可是你跟我一起挑的，要怪怪你自己。”

万茜语塞。

公演的时候，张雨绮好像比平时更无所顾忌，心里老担心着万茜的胳膊，全然忘了自己该装装样子。万茜在台上唱歌，她坐在下面哭；万茜举了受伤的手臂，她在心里气得直骂；万茜下来，她又只剩下心疼，小声嘀咕了半天。

之后万茜下台，她要跟她挽着胳膊走，上台她也要拉着万茜的手，好像生怕别人不知道她们是一对儿似的。万茜用眼神问她，这样太明显了吧？张雨绮便也用眼神回她，明显又咋了，老娘根本不在乎。

-

录完公演，终于可以吃东西了。

万茜在人堆里就跟个大熊猫似的，大家都要围过来看看她跟她说说话。张雨绮自己也在满场子飞，但是眼神总往万茜那边瞟，看万茜那边老围着人，又有人给她剥虾又有人给她喂肉的，张雨绮就开始不爽。

于是她挤过去，正好这会儿有个老喜欢缠着万茜说话的，正拎着个小龙虾在问她要不要吃。反正之前有过交集，张雨绮也不怕人介意什么，眼疾手快伸长了手给夺了下来：“哎呀，这人最近吃不得辛辣的，算了吧，让她饿着吧。”

张雨绮去夺小龙虾的样子仿佛万茜的后妈，语气里带着意味不明的醋意，又好像在宣誓主权。万茜愣在原地，这时候附近的人也都感觉到了什么奇怪的气场似的，纷纷挪远了几步。

“真的不给我吃啊？”万茜瞅着人都走远了，就小声问她。张雨绮抬着眉毛眼睛，不看万茜只看着虾，手上仔仔细细剥起那只虾来：“是啊，你自己不看医嘱的吗？”

“给吃一口吧，串儿我都吃了。”万茜嘴上说着，却也没看虾，只眼巴巴看着张雨绮。

张雨绮瞪她一眼，手上还捏着那只白胖的虾，她想腾出手去捏万茜的脸，但指尖淌着发亮的红油，就没上手。她板着脸：“只准吃半个。”

“不是吧！”万茜话音还没落，就看那小龙虾进了张雨绮的嘴。莹白的齿跟断头台似的落下来，精准地咬下一半的肉吞进了她自己肚子。吃了那半只虾，张雨绮计谋得逞似的咧开嘴冲万茜笑起来。

她嘴给吃得红红的，还泛着油光，万茜咽了下口水，也不知道自己是更想亲她还是更想要那半只麻辣小龙虾。她心想着，真是完了，以前好像也没有这么不讲卫生啊，现在连这都能接受了？甚至还觉得她这样有点可爱……

乱糟糟的想法堵在脑子里，但万茜还没想完，那半只虾就已经怼到她嘴边：“吃不吃？不吃算了我自己吃。”

“吃吃吃，”万茜忙不迭地张开嘴，“谢谢雨绮姐姐。”

“姐你个头，”张雨绮拿没沾到油的手心拍了一下万茜的脑门，“我比你小！”

聚餐也录了好久，等终于可以回去，已经是半夜了。在车上节目组通知她们，以后不会再住宿舍，张雨绮瞄一眼万茜，万茜也瞄一眼张雨绮。万茜说觉得合宿还挺快乐的，张雨绮就说，我们是一个酒店的吧。她自己说完愣了一下，万茜也愣了半秒，接着两个人一起笑出了声。

后座人都摸不着头脑，没人知道她俩在笑什么。

-

这次总算跟张雨绮在一个组，可是例行打炮却不那么容易了。万茜气短，躺在床上睡不着，摸出手机给张雨绮发消息：“咱们去酒店吧？”

张雨绮也没睡，万茜的手机屏很快就亮起来，她回她四个字加俩感叹号：“不去！睡觉！”

媳妇没那意思，万茜也没办法。只好叹了口气把手机放好，平躺在床上，盯着黄龄床头的星空灯在天花板上映的粉蓝粉蓝的那一片墙猛看。那些颜色好像渐渐融到一处去了，万茜迷迷糊糊地想，行吧，那就明天再说吧。

-

第二天晚上回酒店也已经很晚了，大家都是各走各的。万茜顺理成章上了张雨绮的车，困得靠在张雨绮肩上就睡着了。张雨绮不忍心叫她，就让她一直靠着，直到快到酒店的时候才摇了摇她的手：“醒醒啦，到了。”

万茜睁开眼，呲牙咧嘴的从张雨绮肩上挪开，感觉自己脖子都睡扭了。张雨绮觉得她睡眼惺忪的样子奶乎乎的，特别可爱，像只小金毛。于是捧着万茜的脸亲了一口：“如你所愿咯，咱们可以光明正大住酒店了。”

“昂，好，都到了呀，”万茜哼唧着拿左手摸摸脖颈，“脖子睡歪了。”

张雨绮笑起来：“反射弧真长。”

带着困到迷糊的人进了房间，张雨绮又握着她的手带她去水池，照顾小孩儿似的帮她洗手。万茜洗手的时候还打着哈欠，等到进了房间，却清醒了过来。

张雨绮在她前面进门，放完包就要往外走，好像完全没有要跟她亲热的意思。万茜便一扫之前的小奶狗模样，左手仿佛用了举铁的力道，把张雨绮的腕子握住：“你干嘛去？”“什么我干嘛，我去拿床单被套啊，”张雨绮疑惑地看着万茜，“你也不看看都几点了？我都困过劲儿了。”

万茜暧昧地贴上去：“困过劲儿了正好，咱们还有事没做啊。”暖乎乎的气息扑在张雨绮耳廓上，把她烫得一激灵，但她手上却捏紧了拳头。

“哟嗬，现在醒了？”“昂。”

“要不是看你还没好，我准得捶你，”张雨绮把脸偏过去看万茜，“你怎么还想着那事，我都没想了。”

“真没想吗？”“真没想。”

万茜泄了气的皮球似的，松开张雨绮的手，委屈起来：“可我想。你solo穿那身衣服我就想，看你在台上跳舞我也想……反正就是想。而且我还买了好些东西……”

“什么东西？”张雨绮的耳朵警觉地竖起来。

“你先把衣服脱了我再给你看。”

张雨绮翻了个白眼，但还是照做了。她弯腰扯掉运动裤，再抬头的时候，看见万茜在从她自己的包里往外掏东西。张雨绮扫过去，差点没昏过去，有什么项圈、口球、挂着绒毛球的短鞭、皮质的手铐……万茜拿一个她倒抽一口气。

“你自己选，”万茜笑眯眯的，指指那些玩具，“你觉得哪个好就戴哪个。”

“我不选……你随便吧。不是，你不会有SM的癖好吧？”张雨绮脸上开始有点泛红，不太敢看万茜的眼睛。万茜满脸写着无辜：“哪有？没有，我哪舍得抽你。你看我现在不是胳膊不太方便，那不如借用点道具……这样有意思嘛！我给你戴这个好不好？”

她用一根指头挑起了项圈，然后满脸期待地看向张雨绮。张雨绮咬咬唇，看了看她，想着也不过就是个choker，便把心一横：“行吧行吧，来吧。那其他的都不戴了啊！”

于是万茜咬着那条黑色皮质项圈的尾部，就这么叼着，凑近了张雨绮的脖子。张雨绮就想，天呐，这真的是狼吧，我这真的是引狼入室吧。

她怎么想着，就怎么说了：“万茜你属狼的么？”

万茜正叼着项圈在给她戴，左手从前面绕过张雨绮的脖子，在后面摸索着按那几个银色的小按扣，她温热的鼻息洒在人后颈上，嘴里叽哩咕噜了一通，说得含糊不清的。

张雨绮还是辨认出来万茜说的是“不是我不属狼，我属狗”，她笑着叹了口气：“没差，狗狗最早的时候可不就是狼。”

总算是把项圈给戴好了，万茜松了嘴，狎昵的在张雨绮脖子上蹭蹭，又在她耳垂上咬了一下：“那可不？你是属兔的吧，狼是要吃小兔子的。”说完又一拍脑袋：“下次买个兔耳朵给你戴。”

张雨绮差点又翻白眼，心想着万茜这情趣可真的是风格多变，想一出是一出。前几次是要她眼角贴钻，现在又成了戴项圈，下次又要整什么兔女郎了。而且她真就让我只戴个项圈吗，不可能这么简单吧？

还真跟她想的一样。

“还有这个，就再戴一个，”万茜慢条斯理的，从不知道哪儿摸了条巴掌宽的黑色缎带出来，“这个你自己蒙眼睛上好不好，我好想看。”

说完她又补了一句：“本来项圈上这个环该挂根链子跟手铐锁一起的，你不愿意就算啦。”

张雨绮又羞又气，感觉自己脑袋都要气得冒烟。之前要看眼角带钻，今天反倒是要把眼睛蒙上了。但是面前这个女人耷拉着眼尾看她，一副委屈狗狗的样子，她实在是受不了。只好气呼呼喘了几口粗气，一把抽走万茜手里的缎带，往自己眼睛上蒙。

真他妈的羞耻啊，张雨绮反手给带子打结的时候感觉自己比赴死还要悲壮，想着明明是为她整点小情趣，怎么硬是搞出了壮士出征的架势。

绑完了带子，张雨绮警告她：“其他的一样都不行了。”

“好好好。”

张雨绮还没来得及再警告她两句，就感觉万茜摁上她的肩把她推上了床。看不见东西，张雨绮紧张得叫了一声，但又不敢伸手乱抓——她怕碰到万茜的右臂，只好抓紧了床单：“你你你……你自己悠着点儿。”

“知道了，”万茜温热的气息再次扑在她耳廓上，“你穿黑色好美。”

万茜本来声音就低，每次这样跟她说话，低音都是从她胸腔里发出来。声音很小，音调又沉，说起话来就像撩人的羽毛轻扫过去。张雨绮浑身轻颤一下，摸索着去找万茜的嘴，她拇指贴上万茜的唇，然后用另一只手的肘部把自己撑起来。

“亲我。”

万茜的吻也羽毛一样的落下来，贴着她的唇，但很快便沉重起来。羽毛沾了水，湿漉漉的，扫过她温暖潮湿的口腔，连着她甜蜜的呼吸都要攫取干净，不给她留一丝空气。

直到张雨绮颈间都爬满了浅红，万茜才放开她，她已经喘得不行，玫瑰瓣似的唇被亲得湿润又闪亮。万茜有点后悔，她很想知道这会儿会不会她眼睛也跟嘴唇一样是湿漉漉的，但是她又不想让张雨绮看到自己吊着手臂跟她做爱的样子。她怕张雨绮要心软。

懊恼的情绪涌进万茜的胸腔，她憋着这股气，隔着内衣去抚张雨绮的胸乳，又低下头去咬她的锁骨，去吻她泛红的胸口。

万茜本来是想狠戾些，想借性爱发泄一下情绪什么的，但她发现自己还是做不到。那种充满柔情和善意的、能体恤另一方感受的珍贵秉性，始终融在她血液里。张雨绮很清楚的知道，万茜就是这样一个人，永远细心又体贴。

总算吻够了，万茜便去脱张雨绮的内衣和内裤，给她解了内衣搭扣，手又向下游走，滑过她的髋部，摸到她突出的骨，咂了下嘴：“宝贝，你真的瘦了好多。”

“我再瘦也没你瘦，手再给我摸摸……”说着张雨绮就伸了手，万茜把手交到她手上，张雨绮摸着她，声音都在抖：“你看看你自己吧，瘦成什么样子了。”

万茜确实比之前还要瘦，手指的骨节好像都更分明。张雨绮担心，万茜最害怕她担心，只好又亲亲她，安抚道：“你放心，我会吃回去的，你会把我喂胖的对吧？”

“嗯，”张雨绮抽了下鼻子，“你要快点好起来。”

“我会的。”万茜继续吻下去。

细密的吻落在身体的每一寸，万茜专喜欢咬她白皙的胸乳，乳尖都被咬得湿润泛红，湿热的舌尖带来的酸麻感让张雨绮小声叫起来，止不住想催她快些。万茜便去吻她的鼠蹊部，软舌在皮肤上游移着，散着暖意的指尖去探比她手指更热的那处缝隙。

张雨绮早就习惯了万茜的手指，知道她的节奏和力度。但是这次她被蒙着眼睛，不能看，只能感受。这种感觉比以往更刺激，像是有谁拖着她进了漆黑的深海，她看不到带着她的人，只能感受欲望的潮涌在压着她不断坠落。

万茜的指探进她的甬道，舌尖顶在上方那处突出的组织上，害她轻声尖叫起来。万茜喜欢她这样叫，于是反复吮吻过充血的组织，手指抽送的频率也更快。张雨绮连声呻吟起来，手搭在万茜的肩上，却不敢使力，只好拱着自己的腰，告诉她自己想要更多，想要和她有更紧密的连结。

有时候欲望使人疼痛，疼痛又能刺激欲望的滋长。万茜额上蒙了一层薄汗，感觉到伤处似乎一跳一跳的疼起来。她明明没有压着手臂，但那感觉就这样涌上来，奇怪的是她并没有感觉多难受，只是觉得自己越发清醒。

“这段时间……我很不爽。”万茜咬牙切齿的。

张雨绮被她搞得喘个不停，断断续续地问她：“你……唔，慢点……不爽什么？”

“不爽前段时间你不在我身边、不爽你背着我偷偷哭、不爽你搞得外人看我像个0、不爽你穿着我的裤子跟男的跳舞、不爽其他女的抱你……不爽你嫌我左手不好使。”万茜每控诉一句就停顿一下，不怀好意的去按一下张雨绮身体里最敏感的那处组织，弄得她小声哀叫起来。

但张雨绮也不是好捏的软柿子，她咬着唇回击：“我哪有嫌你左手不好使……而且，你……自己像0……怪我？唔……搞得你没做过0似的。”

万茜攀到张雨绮身上，又咬上她的乳尖，还不忘跟她斗嘴：“那我跟谁学的？还不是跟你学的。”

张雨绮吃痛，又叫起来：“嗷……不许咬了！你还好意思说不爽……之前你亲了别的女人……以为我不知道？我还没跟你算帐……”

“那是她逼我的。”万茜的态度顿时软了下去，她隔着布料去吻张雨绮的眼睛，温热的气息一并落下来。“别生气嘛。我不亲她就要怀疑我不直了，而且，就碰了一下下。”

张雨绮刚看到那张照片的时候，简直想骑在万茜身上好好质问她一下，真到问的时候，又没那心思了。想也知道是闹着玩的，现在万茜要解释，她也不想听，摸索着去捂万茜的嘴巴：“别说了我不要听了，现在就赶紧干你该干的……以后再也不准了！”

万茜嘴上胡乱应了，接着又埋下去吻她的腹，手指在人熟软湿热的穴里不怀好意的刮蹭着，惹得张雨绮又呻吟起来，再也没空分神去说话。

温热的内壁似乎也在取悦她情人纤长的指，拥着指尖吻了又吻，包裹收缩一阵比一阵剧烈。溺水般叫人窒息的快感涌上来，她痉挛着落进欲望的深海里，抓皱了整片床单，仿佛要攥住海里的水草，却只能沉得更深。

-

直到张雨绮呼吸逐渐平复，万茜才侧着身子躺到她身边。她让张雨绮枕着她的左臂，然后抬手帮她抽掉了带子。

张雨绮的眼睛如她所想的一样，湿润又闪亮。万茜看到一滴眼泪从她鼻梁上滑下去，含混着另一只眼睛里的泪水，顺着脸颊滑落到床单上。

“怎么了？你别哭啊，宝贝，哭什么啊？”万茜急了，又抽出手，要去给她擦眼泪。

张雨绮把她手捉住了，去吻她的手背，瓮声瓮气的重复之前的话：“你要快点好起来。”

“哎，我知道的，”万茜笑了，靠过去又亲亲她，“乖，不要哭了，我会的。”

-


	6. 别跟醉鬼上床

万茜喝醉了，回酒店的时候她已经晕得找不着北了，被助理架着，脚底发软，走路都歪。嘴里还咕哝着一些醉话，胡言乱语个没完。

“我要和她一起出道！她今天可棒了，是不是？我今天也很棒，你在台下看我了没有……诶？宝贝，你怎么还没走啊？不是说要赶飞机……还是高铁来着？”

门被打开的时候，张雨绮正在收拾东西，她确实马上就要走了。最近的事情实在多得不行，又是拍戏又是录节目，张雨绮觉得自己真是被安排得明明白白，忙到晕头转向。

万茜的助理开了门，一看见张雨绮还在，跟船漏了急着丢包袱的船长似的，把万茜往屋里一推，喊了一嗓子：“雨绮姐，茜姐喝了点，你收你的，甭管她，她躺下就能睡着！我走了哈！”

最后几个字飘进张雨绮的耳朵时，助理已经跑得没影了，张雨绮眉头皱得跟骆驼的驼峰一样，她望向靠在门口不知道在傻乐什么的万茜，摇了摇头。

“咋喝那么多？”张雨绮把手上正要收起来的睡衣往行李箱里一丢，然后就往万茜那里走过去。

张雨绮见过万茜微醺的状态，憨憨的，容易激动，话也比平时多，但张雨绮没见过喝多的万茜。万茜本来也不怎么能喝，就可以喝点红的，她自己平时也会掌握着度。今天张雨绮急着要先走，没陪在她旁边，也不知道怎么了万茜就喝成这样。

万茜还是晕晕乎乎的，眼看张雨绮来了，就往她身上倒：“老婆，别走了好不好？”

“什么玩意儿？什么老婆不老婆的，”张雨绮脸热起来，她伸手去拉万茜的左胳膊，“赶紧给我躺着去，今天没空帮你洗澡了，过会儿就得走。”

喝醉的人自己觉得自己比平时轻，走路的时候跟踩在云朵上似的，脚下轻飘飘的，但别人都会觉得他们比以往更重。万茜扑在张雨绮身上的时候，张雨绮就觉得她重得跟头狼一样——当然了她没被狼扑过，但万茜拱过来的架势让她莫名想起以前看过的毛子撸狼的视频。

万茜软软的发在张雨绮下巴上扫来扫去，她埋在张雨绮胸前，也像狼似的，贪婪地嗅着她身上的气息。张雨绮的脸更烫了，却又不敢做太大动作，怕碰着万茜的手，只好轻轻推她两下：“别弄了成不，啊？乖，我真得走了。”

“别走……”万茜直接撩起张雨绮的衬衫，“别走，我们还没上床。”

她的手从下摆伸进去，隔着内衣去摸张雨绮的胸，张雨绮下意识往后退了一步，可是万茜没给她机会逃脱，她黏着她，往前近了一步。

万茜一只手在张雨绮衬衫下面乱摸，另一只还没好全的手堪堪贴在她腰上。脑袋也凑过去，不由分说就贴上张雨绮的嘴，边亲她还边说话：“你别走……请一天假……”

红酒的味道从万茜口腔传了过来，张雨绮脚下一软，万茜感觉到了，顺势就把她挤到墙上。亲到泛着水光的唇还是没闲着：“陪陪我……留下来陪我。”

张雨绮被她亲得喘不上来，接吻换气的间隙好不容易挤出三个字：“不行的……”

万茜就定住了，手和嘴都停下来，眼睛里雾蒙蒙的，看上去也还是醉醺醺的。她撅着嘴：“为什么不行？刚刚吃饭你也不在，我一个人好无聊。”

张雨绮凑过去亲一下万茜撅得老高的嘴，伸手把万茜不安分的手扯出来，然后哄小孩儿似的回答她：“跟你说好几遍了呀，因为我要赶去片场拍戏。”

“那晚一点再去。”

“不能晚一点。”

“可以。”

“不可以！”

万茜撇撇嘴，直接装听不到，又重复了一遍“可以”，接着就又去吻张雨绮，在她颈肩处又舔又咬，手上脚上也没闲着，搂着她就往房间里走。

张雨绮觉得自己这时候应该像那种特工片里演的一样，给万茜脖子来上一手刀，直接把她打昏了扔床上睡觉去，自己就可以溜之大吉了。可是不知道为什么，这些日子相处下来，她发现自己对谁都可以，就是没法对万茜凶。假如换了别人，她可能早就强硬着态度把人从自己身上扒拉下来了，可是这是万茜啊。

万茜，万茜，万茜。这个名字，张雨绮多念几遍，心就要软得跟棉花一样，所以她哪抵得住这么可爱的小醉鬼。她就想，真是黏人，直接就挂在人身上，像只考拉，原来万茜喝醉了是这副样子啊。

回房间的路上，两个人还差点被张雨绮的行李箱绊倒，万茜傻笑着踢了一脚她的行李箱：“什么东西？什么也不能拦着我上床。”张雨绮红着脸捶她一下：“祖宗啊，那是我箱子！真啰嗦……以前怎么没发现你这么能说？赶紧的吧，别磨蹭了。”

万茜“嗯”了一声，搂着人进了房间。张雨绮刚在床沿上坐下，万茜就弯腰去吻她。湿热柔软的舌搅在一起，张雨绮口腔里的暖意让万茜感觉自己脑子热得像灌进了岩浆。

酒精大概刺激了脑子里某根弦，万茜突然就觉得极没安全感，觉得张雨绮要走了，她要去忙别的事情，她要离开自己。喝醉的人思维都是混乱的，说话也不会过脑子，万茜就说了出来。她放开张雨绮被吻得有些红肿的唇，直接问道：“你是不是不要我了？”

晕头转向的张雨绮听到这句莫名其妙的问话，差点没笑出声来，她歪着头问万茜：“我干嘛不要你？”

“我不知道。”万茜委屈巴巴的。

“我去工作而已，没有不要你，我——”

张雨绮讲完“没有不要你”，下一句还没来得及说出口，就被万茜堵上了嘴。她急切地舔弄着爱人柔软的唇，然后又往下游走，牙齿在人肩上留下不浅的红痕，害张雨绮呻吟出声。手也没歇着，在打手势催促张雨绮脱衣服。

她的手还没好，张雨绮比以往更顺着她，她叫做什么她就做什么。脱了碍事的衣服，万茜在床边跪下来，指尖去挑最碍事的内裤，那块布料上洇着点浅浅的水痕。万茜笑起来，放了手，转而隔着布料去拿鼻尖顶弄那片微湿的区域。

张雨绮嘤咛起来，扭着腰想要更多，万茜却用手卡住她莹白的腰腹，不准她乱动。她在她大腿内侧胡乱舔吻起来，把她搞得湿漉漉的，混乱又狼狈。张雨绮现在的感受，大概类似伤痕结痂，抓心挠肝的，痒得难受，可她没办法用指尖狠狠划出一道红痕以解那种难耐的痒。她需要万茜帮她消解这种痒，于是她伸手去摸万茜的手：“茜茜，快点……”

喝醉了的万茜比往常更强硬。她平时总是好脾气的，软着态度，就像真正的姐姐一样，包容着她。可是张雨绮总觉得，在床上时她好像比自己要小，任性、幼稚，甚至有些孩子气。

爱人在向自己求助，万茜听了，攀上去吻她，嘴里呢喃着什么，在夸张雨绮漂亮、夸她身上很香。张雨绮颈间更红了，万茜的话里仿佛含着酒，染得她也醉了，身体因为动情开始泛起好看的红色。

湿软的舌滑过张雨绮的胸乳，在她硬起来的乳尖上流连了一会儿，她小声叫起来，万茜心满意足继续向下。她下面像早已熟软的桃，万茜的指滑动几下，便探进她灼热的甬道。

那泛滥着情潮的甬道吮吸亲吻万茜的手指，花瓣似的柔嫩的入口在勾引着她一般，随着手指抽送的动作一开一合。万茜眯起眼睛，着迷了似的凑过去，张开了嘴。她吮着核，在那里厮磨着，引起张雨绮一阵又一阵的呻吟喘息。好像烂熟的蜜桃，柔软、甜蜜、湿腻。汁水蜿蜒着从指缝间滑落，万茜伸出舌尖去舔，然后又抬起身去跟张雨绮接吻。

“尝尝你自己的味道。”

洪水般的情潮要把张雨绮击垮，身下令人耳红心跳的淫靡水声把她的理智推得更远。脊柱过电似的，张雨绮颤栗起来，万茜的吻比之前更凶，她的唇似乎浸着酒，在张雨绮身体各处落下令人迷醉的亲吻，微尖的牙留下会让人感到麻痒的齿痕。

张雨绮宛如成熟的果实，被剥开，与她醉醺醺的黏人的爱人坦诚相见。万茜品尝着甜蜜的果肉，一呼一吸都是醉人的，醉意朦胧的灵魂仿佛要因为她温热的身体而蒸发。

指尖探得更深，张雨绮绵长的呻吟像丝线一样，围绕包裹着万茜。万茜的鼻息也逐渐粗重起来，她凑近张雨绮的耳朵：“就不该答应你穿婚纱的，我想你只为我一个人穿婚纱。”

“我……唔……我还会为你再穿婚纱的……你想让我穿几次都可以。”

这个回答让万茜觉得很满意，手指抽送的速度比刚才更快，指尖抵着她身体里那处会让她尖叫的组织。万茜继续提问：“那下次穿着婚纱跟我上床可以吗？”

“嗯……好……”她应着，音调都变了，喉咙里挤出闷哼，动情的轻扭着腰，去迎合万茜的手指。

万茜喃喃道：“试婚纱那天……我就在想，还要再来一次。我改天得陪你去定套婚纱，帮你穿上，然后把你压到床上再操你一遍……”

张雨绮想起来她们试婚纱那天，万茜把其他人打发走，把她堵在试衣间，架起她的腿就给她口。张雨绮又怕又羞，颤着声推她的肩，却被钳住手腕。万茜在她腿间抬起眼，眼里的占有欲比第一次坠入爱河的少年还要浓烈。

“怎么不出声？”她停下动作，笑容纯洁无害。张雨绮眼里雾蒙蒙的，噙着薄薄一层生理性泪水，她声音极轻：“外面还有人……”

万茜“嗯”了一声，舌尖却故意扫弄着她敏感的核。张雨绮捂紧了嘴，咬住了自己的舌头。万茜大她五岁，在大部分时候是比她要成熟，心思更缜密，做事更细致。可是做爱的时候，她热衷于调情，在撩拨彼此情欲这件事上有着无限的热情。隔着门，外面就是同事和工作人员，这一切太过刺激了。高潮来得很快，张雨绮湿的一塌糊涂。

现在也是，她想起那天的紧张和不安，两腿不自觉的又想要合拢，万茜却不准她乱动，卡着她的腿根，继续贪婪地攫取她的气息。高潮来临的时候，万茜去握她的手，她们汗津津的掌心贴在一起，张雨绮的呻吟声支离破碎，像蜜一样，淌进万茜的耳朵里。万茜觉得自己酒醒了大半，脑子却好像比醉酒时更晕。

她潮红的、蒙着薄汗的身体剧烈起伏着，万茜贴上去，小猫似的靠着她，安抚着落下亲吻。毛茸茸的脑袋在张雨绮胸口蹭着，张雨绮昏昏沉沉的，伸长了手去摸手机。她看了一眼时间，想着得让助理重新订票了。

后来助理问她，为什么迟到。张雨绮憋了半天，只回了她一句——别跟醉鬼上床。

-


	7. 你不该照顾一下病号嘛？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *情趣玩具警告（是乳夹

明明一起成了团，张雨绮却跟万茜闹情绪了。

成团夜结束之后，采访的时候还好好的，别人在回答记者提问，万茜就贴着张雨绮讲话，俩人肩挨着肩，没事就旁若无人地咬耳朵。结果聚餐结束回到酒店，万茜刚洗漱完，张雨绮就过来敲门，脸拉得老长，好像谁欠她五百万一样。

张雨绮向来直白：“坦白从宽吧，你今天又泡了几个好妹妹？”

“什么啊，什么好妹妹？你喝多了是不是，”万茜笑着把她拉进来，“我没管着你，你就又没节制了。”

没想到张雨绮直接把万茜的手一甩：“少岔开话题！你在台上跟人家小姑娘没抱够，下台还要换一个抱啊？我呢，你当我不存在的嘛？”

“那都是好朋友啊！而且咱不是约好了，人多的时候不能……”万茜耐着性子又去捞张雨绮的手。张雨绮再次把万茜的手甩开：“那又怎么了，一起成团了我还不能抱抱你？我都不知道你最后又哭得稀里哗啦……”

她不看万茜，直直往房间里走，万茜跟在她屁股后头劝她：“你看，你不知道那不说明你也没来找我嘛？咱们不是说好不吃这种醋吗？别无理取闹了行不行，你是不是又在微博看什么了，嗯？那些乱七八糟的东西你少看点好不好！再说了，你还跟别人一起跳舞了啊，说实话我还一肚子气呢，你看我说你什么了吗？”

张雨绮能感觉到万茜也急了，她又一次过来抓她的手，可是不知道为什么，张雨绮就是觉得好气，她看都没看，继续打掉万茜的手。

万茜在她身后“嗷”了一声，这一声可把张雨绮叫清醒了，终于想起来万茜的伤还没好。她慌慌张张转过身，主动去拉万茜：“打到你了？”

终于握到了手，万茜顺势把人拽进怀里：“打到了，每一下都打在我心上，痛死了。”

“少贫嘴了你……”

结果嘴也被堵上，万茜要惩罚她似的，没亲几下就去咬她的脖子。犬齿去磨她的软肉，把颈间锁骨那片搞得湿漉漉的。张雨绮去推万茜的头：“我还生气呢，你少来，以为打一炮就能完事是不？你别以为……”

让人停止啰嗦的最好方法就是堵上人的嘴，所以万茜又靠上去亲她，手挂在张雨绮脖子上，舌尖去扫张雨绮口腔里的尚未散尽的酒气。张雨绮刚开始还咿咿唔唔的乱咕哝，后面也就噤了声，把万茜搂进怀里，投入进这个吻。

她喜欢万茜放软态度亲她，喜欢万茜黏黏糊糊靠在她身上要她抱，这让她有一种自己是1的错觉。万茜也喜欢给她这种错觉，这样后面她强硬起来的时候，张雨绮因为已经得了甜头，就会比以往更软。

两个人亲着亲着就坐到床上去，张雨绮火急火燎扒了自己衣服，又要去帮万茜脱。“等一下！”万茜却突然想起来什么似的，退了两步，然后匆匆忙忙跑了出去。张雨绮坐在床上发懵，她现在比热锅上的蚂蚁还着急，不知道万茜能有什么比跟自己做爱还重要的事。

万茜很快就跑回来，她摊开手掌给张雨绮看那件东西的时候，张雨绮差点没昏过去。她这会儿喝多了酒，本来就有点神智恍惚，看到那两个粉红色的夹子的时候，她真的快撑不住了。

“我想着我不方便动，所以总得找点情趣……”

这个可恨女人的情趣就是这种玩意？还说不喜欢SM？那两个粉红色夹子还一边坠着一个精致的小铃铛，夹子中间还连了一根细细的银色链子。

倒还蛮好看的，挺会买，张雨绮咂了一下嘴。

“知道了，你别说了，”做0的认命了似的挺起胸，“你想怎么样就怎么样吧！”

万茜凑过去含她已经微微挺立的乳首，另一侧就拿手指捻弄揉搓着，每一边都仔仔细细照顾到，两颗乳粒很快充血红肿起来。“你很期待啊？”万茜在张雨绮耳边捏开一只夹子，还故意晃了晃，清脆的声音传进她的耳朵里。张雨绮的脸更红了，她伸手去捏万茜的腰：“别磨叽了，还做不做了？”

那只夹子落下来的时候，万茜把张雨绮的轻叫堵回她嘴里。在接吻的同时，万茜又摸索着把另一只夹子也挂上去了，她感觉到张雨绮可怜兮兮地颤抖一下，唇边溢出破碎的嘤咛。

“疼吗，”万茜亲了亲张雨绮的脸，“实在难受就摘了吧？”

张雨绮摇了摇头。其实夹子不算很紧，上面还有硅胶软垫保护着，只是这种让人麻痒坠痛的异物挂在身上让她有些不适。看她摇头，万茜就放下心来。她不怀好意的去拉那根银链，链子一动，两个铃铛也跟着响，张雨绮羞得恨不得拿床单裹住头。她去拉万茜作乱的手：“你满意了吧，可以开始了吧？”

万茜好整以暇地斜靠在床上，竖起左手的中指和无名指，在张雨绮面前晃了晃。十分色情。

下一句话更色情：“宝贝，你不该照顾一下病号嘛？”

“啊？”“自己坐上来啊。”

万茜挑了一下眉，又伸手勾一下那链子，乳夹上坠的铃铛又因为震颤响起了清脆的声音。

1的恶趣味得到了满足。

张雨绮稍微颤一下都不敢，万茜现在竟然要她坐上来自己动。这动一下，她身上不就得一片响吗。她快气死了，可是万茜耷拉着眉眼，摆出一副被她凶过之后委屈得不行的样子，张雨绮根本受不住她这样。反正也喝得半醉，她干脆把心一横，扶着万茜的肩往下坐。

娇嫩湿软的甬道感知到了熟悉的指尖，热情地拥上来亲吻。张雨绮上下挺动着，乳夹上那两个铃铛也跟着她的动作叮当作响起来。“乖，”万茜展开右手，伸过去拍了拍张雨绮的臀，“弄大点声，不然我白买带铃铛的了。”本来就羞耻得要死，万茜一说，张雨绮更气，羞恼地瞪她一眼：“你个下流……唔……万茜，你混蛋！”

万茜不为所动，指尖在她湿软的穴里又揉按两下：“谁准你停下来了？”

张雨绮气鼓鼓的继续动起来，她有点恼，可是又很爽，乳夹像万茜平时拿两指夹她的力道，把她夹得酥麻，腰都使不上力，所以来了没几轮就累了。身体里还含着万茜的指，她想她硬的不吃总得吃软的吧，于是泪汪汪地看向万茜：“求求你了，我没力气了。”

是的，万茜受不了她这样，爱炸毛的小狮子愿意主动拱进人怀里，谁受得了啊？张雨绮腰都塌下来，下面湿得厉害，眼睛里也都是水光。万茜凑上去亲了亲她：“好吧，我来。”

可是她不准张雨绮躺着，她要她趴着，说是这样才能听到铃铛的声音。张雨绮只能认命，支着胳膊把脸埋进枕头，可是后面就不只铃铛响，还有令人脸红心跳的水声和张雨绮断断续续的呻吟哼叫，几种声音黏糊糊混到一处去，在房间里回响。

做到一半，万茜还是好心的帮她把夹子摘了，然后亲了亲她蒙着细密薄汗的背：“痛不痛？戴太久不好。”张雨绮哪有空回话，只颤着腰用肢体动作求万茜继续，万茜便又把纤长的指喂进去，抚慰着尚未得到满足的软肉。又抽送了几轮，张雨绮就痉挛着到了高潮，她脱力地软下腰趴到床上，然后又转过来把万茜拉下来。

万茜伏在她身上吻她，黏糊糊地亲着她的耳垂和侧颈，然后问她：“喜欢这个吗？下次换个别的好不好？”张雨绮眯着眼睛，去揉身上人的头发：“不好，下次我做1。”

万茜已经挪下去在亲人胸口了，听张雨绮这样讲，她张嘴拿牙尖去磨她红肿的乳首：“不准！起码等我好了，我还是病号呢，怎么能做0？”

“唔……你这什么理啊？！病号就该被人照顾……嗷！别咬了！”

万茜欺负够了，在张雨绮身上留了好几处吻痕，才心满意足地躺到张雨绮旁边，又闲不下来似的去揪张雨绮的头发玩。软软的一缕头发在食指上绕了两圈，万茜突然想起来什么，就问她：“你到底在网上看什么了？”

“哎呀，也没什么……就是你那几个CP超话呗，”张雨绮闭着眼睛，“也不知道为什么，看着看着我那个火腾地就窜上来了，给我气得……”

万茜去捏张雨绮的脸：“你傻是不是，你不去看咱俩那个超话，反而可劲盯着其他那些假的看？明知道是假的你还看，你说你这小脑袋瓜里装的啥，一天到晚都在想什么？”

张雨绮拉住万茜又开始作乱的手指，直接咬进嘴里：“怎么，假的就不准看了？”

“准准准，”万茜好脾气地笑起来，“别舔了，不然我当你在勾引我再来一次。”

“……你就跟她们写的一样。”

“什么？”

“爱搞黄色。”

-

**END**


End file.
